


Where I Belong

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [86]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean has some news for Seth.





	Where I Belong

“Seth, we gotta talk.” Dean says, coming into the bedroom. 

“You okay? You were in the bathroom for a while.” Seth asks, muting the TV. 

“I…fuck. Jesus fucking Christ, how is this my life?” Dean mumbles to himself, looking up at the ceiling for a moment.

“Dean, talk to me.” Seth gets off the bed and walks over to Dean, who’s still in the doorway. 

Dean holds out six different pregnancy tests. “I’m pregnant.”

Seth stares down at them blankly, unsure if he heard right. “What?”

“I’m pregnant.” Dean repeats, one hand resting on his flat stomach. He turns and goes back into the bathroom, tossing the tests in the trash and washing his hands.

Seth’s still standing where Dean left him when Dean comes back into the bedroom.

“Seth, say something.” Dean demands, frowning at Seth. 

Seth stares at him for a moment before kissing Dean breathless. His hand slips under Dean’s shirt, pressing gently against his stomach. “You’re really….?”

“I have six more tests I can take if you’d like.” Dean snaps, pushing Seth’s hand away. 

“No, come here.” Seth says, grabbing at Dean’s hips, pulling him closer. His hand slips back under Dean’s shirt.

“You can’t even feel anything.” Dean grumbles, but he doesn’t push Seth away again.

“Don’t care. I know. That’s all that matters.” Seth kisses Dean again, hand rubbing at Dean’s belly. 

“You’re not mad?” Dean asks when they break apart.

“No. Why would I be?” Seth asks, confused.

“I don’t know. You never seemed like you wanted kids.” Dean flushes, looking away from Seth.

“Look, as unintended as it is, if I’m having a kid with you, then that’s all that matters. I love you.” Seth says, turning Dean’s face to meet his gaze.

“I love you too.” Dean smiles, dimpling up, and kissing Seth again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'm Lost In Shadows Of My Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726561) by [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx)




End file.
